


A Mission on Christmas

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diaz is lame, Episode: s06e09 Irreconcilable Differences, F/M, Not for Dinah Drake fans, Not for OTA or NTA fans, Post-Mission: Impossible- Fallout (2018), Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: On Christmas, Ethan Hunt is given a mission to expose Agent Watson and take down the cabal of Cayden James in Star City. My Christmas special one-shot.
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/Alanna Mitsopolis, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt/Alanna Mitsopolis, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Mission on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Mission: Impossible, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So, this is my Christmas special for this year, and I have the hots for Ethan Hunt/Tom Cruise (I'm not gay, but still), so I decided to do this.
> 
> Plus, in this, Anatoly never joined Cayden's cabal, which was just ruining of his character.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Ethan Hunt was sitting in his home, wondering if he could at least not have any mission during Christmas time, since his missions ate up a lot of time he could otherwise spend with his 2 girlfriends Ilsa Faust the MI6 Agent and Alanna Mitsopolis aka the White Widow.

Of course no one was as shocked as him that he and both the women were in a relationship with each other, especially considering Alanna's desire to kill Ilsa at first due to her interference, but you know, life if strange, and it all works out at the end of the day.

The romance between Ilsa and himself had been bubbling for quite some time before they and Alanna had gotten together, and Ethan had only decided to pursue them both after getting his ex-wife Julia's blessing, who had remarried and both her and her new husband did humanitarian work all over.

Then there was a knock on the door and Ethan sighed, getting up to open it, and the courier gave him a box before getting a signature from him.

"Merry Christmas", the courier wished.

"Merry Christmas to you too", Ethan wished back before closing the door as he walked inside and put the box down, opening it to reveal a burner phone.

Ethan shook his head in a 'here we go again' way as he activated it and the voice of the Secretary spoke-

" _Merry Christmas, Agent Hunt, your mission, should you choose to accept it, involves a FBI Agent by the name of Samantha Watson, and a cabal of criminals lead by freed hacktivist Cayden James. Cayden has recruited some other high profile criminals to help him take on the Green Arrow, even trying to expose his identity to that end, and Samantha is on a manhunt for him. Now normally, we do not condone vigilantism, but the Green Arrow is an unofficial ARGUS operative, and ARGUS can't interfere due to their Director being the wife of one of Green Arrow's teammates, which would make the matter too close for her. So it is up to you to expose Agent Watson and dismantle the cabal. We apologize for interrupting your Christmas plans, but this is important."_

Then an automated voice spoke. " _This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds."_

"Now I wonder what would be more dangerous", Ethan muttered as he got up and walked off. "Christmas night with my girlfriends or taking on a cabal and a FBI Agent."

The burner phone self-destructed behind him as he walked out.

_Mission: Impossible Soundtrack plays_

* * *

Later

Samanda Watson walked into a warehouse alongside 2 more corrupt agents, having been called to a meeting by Cayden James himself, to her surprise, and saw him sitting there along, with a young man in a suit standing beside him.

"New recruit?" Watson asked, looking the other man up and down.

"Yes, and highly effective one", Cayden said as Watson sat down, the 2 agents standing behind her.

"Why did you call me here?" Watson asked. "Is this about Oliver Queen?"

"Yes", Cayden nodded as he turned his laptop to show Watson the image of his exposure. "This photo was proven to be digitally doctored months ago, yet you went in and arrested the man without any proper evidence."

"I couldn't take it anymore!" Samanda snapped. "The man took down my benefactor during his slaughter fest of 1 percenters in his first year. I wanted payback, and I wasn't going to wait!"

"So an international businessman, who came under your radar, paid you to keep quiet about his illegal practices, and when Mr. Queen took him down, you wanted payback since you stopped becoming rich", Cayden noted, getting up and pacing around. "Which is why you approached me, isn't that right, Agent Watson?"

"We already knew all of that, why go over history again?" Samanda asked, annoyed.

"So that this can be sent to your superiors and you can be exposed", the other man with Cayden said, lifting a recorder.

The other two agents were about to fire at him when Cayden took out a gun and fired tranquilizer darts at them both, making them stagger and fall down, knocked out, as Cayden pointed it at Samanda, preventing her from making a move as she backed off.

"What?" Samantha asked in shock. "What is this?"

Cayden moved his hand to his face and ripped it off, revealing Ethan Hunt instead as he and the other guy, William Brandt, moved to the horrified Samanda.

"Agent Watson, kind of you to accept our invitation", Ethan said before firing a dart at her, knocking her down as well as Ethan and Brandt stood over her.

"You went after the Green Arrow along with Cayden James as his actions stopped you from illegally gaining money, but Cayden moved too slow for you, so you decided to take matters into your own hands and violate the law", Ethan snarled at her.

"Yes that's true", Samanda said in a daze due to the tranquilizer in her system.

"So you do not care about the law, just your vendetta", Ethan noted.

"That's also true", Samanda said before being knocked out.

Brandt called up Luther and Benji. "You two got it?"

* * *

"Yeah, we have it here", Luther said from where he was sitting in front of his laptop, and then Benji sent it to the FBI.

"And now Agent Watson can kiss goodbye to her career", Benji said.

* * *

Star City

Quentin had been captured by Earth-2 Laurel Lance for Diaz, Cayden and Vince, and Team Arrow were on their way to rescue him.

For some reason, he was mumbling constantly instead of speaking as Cayden asked. "Why does he not speak?"

"He was annoying me, so I broke his jaw", Vince shrugged.

_Bare Island plays_

"Honestly, with how stupidly Oliver's team is behaving, this is going to make them even worse", Diaz said, not in the mood to listen to Cayden anymore, and taking out a gun, fired right into Quentin's ear, in spite of Cayden's protests while Black Siren watched emotionlessly, not really caring, showing how far she was gone.

Then Cayden noticed that due to the bullet through the ear, some of his face peeled off. His heart thumping against his chest, Cayden kneeled down to Quentin, and grabbing his face, ripped it off, revealing a dead Vince instead, his mouth taped shut, and even his healing factor wasn't strong enough to save him from a bullet to the brain.

* * *

Some time ago

_Quentin was locked in the room, an unmasked Vince guarding him right now when another guard came in, bumping into Vince._

" _Watch where you're going", Vince said, only for the guard to deck him suddenly, staggering him back, and before Vince do anything, the guard rushed him, punching his chest before elbowing him in a spin motion, staggering him again, and doing a flip, kicked his jaw hard, knocking him out._

_The guard, Ethan Hunt, turned to Quentin and ran towards him, untying him._

" _Who are you?" Quentin asked._

" _Not important, just get out of here", Ethan said as Quentin ran off._

_Ethan had scanned both Quentin's and Vince's faces as they were available in the SCPD and CCPD databases respectively, and the mask had been made._

_Ethan taped the unconscious Vince's mouth, and put Quentin's mask over his face, before taking off his suit and wearing it himself, and a mask based on Vince's face as well, while dressing up Vince in a suit he had gotten, and then tied him back up._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cayden yelled in anger and frustration before turning around to see the fingerprints he had stolen from the IDND and some of his other small devices missing, along with 'Vince.'

* * *

'Vince' was running in the hallway, having ditched the suit, and kept everything inside his jacket's inner pocket. While running, he ripped off his face to reveal Ethan Hunt, and ran outside, where Brandt and Luther were waiting in a helicopter.

Luther bent down to take Ethan's hand when there was gunfire from behind, making Brandt steer the helicopter away as he yelled. "ETHAN!"

Ethan turned around, taking out his handgun, and throwing himself down, shot a tank of gasoline nearby, the explosion sending the thugs down while he rolled away to avoid the flames.

"Just back off and pinpoint your positions!" Ethan said to Luther and Brandt, Ethan and Luther both getting déjà vu to the time they had gone up against Sean Ambrose.

Ethan then put on his sunglasses and getting up, ran as another thug fired at him but he avoided and flipping, shot him down with his handgun, and got up to see a thug rushing him on a bike.

Ethan stood in the way as the guy came close, Ethan jumped and rolled away, allowing his bike to run as Ethan fired his gun, making the guy fall off his bike as he was hit.

Ethan turned as another guy rushed on a bike and accelerated so hard he was sent into the air above Ethan, who took the opportunity to fire at him a few times, taking him down while his bike fell on the ground but managed to stand.

Ethan reloaded while running to the bike and getting on it, rushed off.

* * *

Some other thugs walked out of the building, led by Diaz as they got into cars.

* * *

Hunt rode his bike, looking at his friends flying the helicopter and said. "Luther, clear the bridge for me."

* * *

"Target is heading for the bridge", Diaz said to the other thugs via Walkie-Talkie.

* * *

Brandt and Luther looked down as 2 thugs fired at them from a car, hitting the helicopter though it didn't take damage and Luther said. "Now you got me mad."

He then picked up a bazooka and fired, hitting the ground near the car, the explosion making them steer away as they rushed on the bridge, seeing Ethan speed up to them, and fired, though he avoided.

Ethan accelerated hard and managed to fly the bike into the air, leaping over 2 thugs standing guard as they fell down, and he rushed his bike on the bridge.

Luther fired his bazooka at the car, destroying it in an explosion which covered some of the bridge, but Ethan rode out of the flames unscathed as the destroyed car fell off the bridge into the water.

Ethan managed to ride off of the bridge, to the other end as he rode away.

The other thugs followed in 2 cars, while Diaz also followed on a bike, wearing sunglasses himself.

* * *

Cayden was in his lair, Black Siren and some other thugs standing guard when a device fell to the ground, and before anyone could respond, sent out a sonic screech, making all cover their ears and fall down.

Black Siren screamed at it, destroying it before an arrow hit her neck and stopped there, it being a special arrow which was designed to stop her Siren Cry.

Before she could respond, Sara leapt in and flip kicked her face, knocking her out, and then Oliver fired arrows, taking out the thugs and in a spin motion, struck one's face, taking him out too before sweeping another's feet from under him and knocking him out.

Sara struck an agent with her bo-staff, knocking him out, before spin kicking another back and struck his feet, knocking him down, before striking his face, knocking him out too.

The two walked to the now frightened Cayden as he raised his hands while Oliver nocked an arrow and snarled. "Cayden James, you have failed this city."

* * *

Ethan was riding his bike, a car following him from the side as Luther tried to fire but a thug shot at him, making Brandt steer the helicopter away.

Ethan then took out his handgun as the thug tried to fire but he fired first, getting his shoulder as he fell into his car and then Ethan fired at his tire, destroying it as the car steered around, the driver struggling to take control while Ethan did a front wheelie, riding around the car to stop the driver, and straightening his bike, fired again, hitting the car's fuel tank as it went up in flames and overturned, Ethan watching his handiwork before riding away again.

Ethan then saw the 2 cars and Diaz on a bike following him and sped off faster, Luther's voice coming on his ear piece. " _We can't get a good shot, I can't cover you Ethan!"_

"Just get out of this place and wait for me!" Ethan ordered as the helicopter flew off.

One car ran into a different direction to stop Ethan as the other continued chasing him. Ethan saw a truck arriving from another lane into the road, and accelerated his bike really hard and fast, a lot of smoke rising up from behind, slowing the car behind him as the two thugs couldn't see a thing.

Ethan then sped off as the car slowly followed him, the thugs blinded by the smoke as they reached the intersection, and just as the smoke cleared, the truck rammed into them from the side, throwing their car off.

Then the remaining car arrived behind Ethan from another lane, rushing after him and ramming his bike from behind, slightly staggering him.

Ethan then steered his bike sideways and shot at the thugs, making them steer wildly as the side of their car hit another parked car and rammed into a car in the front, going up in flames and overturning.

Ethan rode off when Diaz rode in front of him on another bike, firing at him as his bike was hit a little but he avoided, and still holding the handle, put his feet on the ground, steering the bike while avoiding Diaz's shots, and managed to go past him.

Diaz turned around and sped after him again, firing at him, as his bike's behind was hit. Ethan took out his gun and looking at the rear view mirror, fired at Diaz, hitting his bike as he avoided too.

Ethan then saw a truck coming from another lane and steered the bike sideways, narrowly avoiding it, before straightening and rushing off as Diaz followed.

Ethan rushed forwards as Diaz fired at his bike, one shot managing to make the fuel leak out as Ethan drove under, and Diaz accelerated, leaping over him before the two faced each other on their bikes.

They rode at each other at full speed and coming close, leapt off their bikes, the bikes clashing and exploding as the two fell and rolled down, Diaz's gun falling nearby.

Diaz started getting up when Ethan kicked his feet from behind, sending him down while he got up. Diaz reached for his gun but Ethan kicked it out of his reach before punching his face, and then took off his jacket, putting it down, before kicking Diaz's face, sending him down again.

Ethan avoided a strike from Diaz and getting behind, put him in a chokehold as Diaz struggled, before reaching down and picking up a rock, hitting Ethan's head as he staggered back, letting go.

Diaz turned to face him as Ethan rushed him, punching his chest, then elbowing his face in a spin motion, and then unleashed a flurry of punches on him before flipping and kicking the side of Diaz's head, sending him down.

Diaz reached for his gun, picking it up but Ethan charged before he could aim and grabbing him, threw him down, disarming him again.

As Diaz got up and glared, Ethan leapt up and kicked his chin before flipping to land as Diaz was sent back again.

Diaz got up as Ethan punched him twice before flipping, kicking him with his foot on the face as he straightened while Diaz was sent back again.

Then Ethan leapt and punched Diaz's face, sending him back, before hitting him with a combo. Diaz tried to punch but Ethan trapped his elbow with his foot before kicking his face twice, and flipping in the air in a spin motion, kicked Diaz write on the jaw, making him spit out blood and saliva as he fell on the ground, finally out.

Ethan then walked to his jacket, taking out the stuff he had stolen while Brandt and Luther arrived in the helicopter, Luther getting out to take it when they heard the click of a gun as Diaz's voice said. "You should have killed me!"

He had another gun which he was now aiming at Hunt from behind. Hunt looked down to see the gun he had disarmed Diaz of was on the ground near him.

He winked at Luther before kicking the ground hard, sending the soil flying up with the gun while tossing the stuff to Luther who caught it.

Ethan flipped and spun while catching the gun, avoiding Diaz's shot, before firing at him many times, finally shooting him dead.

The cabal had been taken down!

* * *

Later, ARGUS

"Thank you for your help, Agent Hunt", Lyla said as she held out her hand while Ethan shook it.

"My team helped, Director Michaels", Ethan said humbly as Oliver walked in.

"Cayden and Black Siren are in our custody, Watson is in the FBI's custody, and Sobel and Diaz have been killed in action", Lyla said, gesturing to Ethan. "In no small part due to Agent Hunt's contribution."

"Thank you what you did today, Agent Hunt", Oliver said gratefully, holding out his hand. "You saved Quentin's life."

"Its part of the job, Mr. Queen, I am sure you wound understand", Hunt said as the two men shared a knowing, respectful nod.

That was when Dinah burst in angrily. "YOU KILLED VINNIE!"

Before she could scream, Hunt shot her with a special dart, blocking her scream. She glared and tried to punch but Hunt effortlessly blocked and putting her arm in a lock, slammed her to a table. "You believe a man who killed innocent civilians and dismissed them as collateral damage is innocent? You are no better than him."

Dinah now looked at Oliver pleadingly. "Please, stop him."

"I have given you, Curtis and Rene too much leeway, it ends now, you're out, and if the two of them can't handle my methods, they're out too, same for Felicity and Diggle, no offense Lyla", Oliver said to her.

"If he still has a black and white morality after all these years on the job, I don't know what to say", Lyla said as two agents arrived, cuffing Dinah too as she screamed. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

She was led away as Hunt said to Oliver and Lyla. "Merry Christmas."

"You too", Oliver said as Ethan walked out.

"Merry Christmas", Lyla called out to him too.

* * *

Later

"Hey", Oliver said as he walked into the Lance house, sharing a kiss with Sara.

"Ollie", she smiled as Quentin arrived too, and they shared a hug, while William hugged his dad too, and Raisa nodded from a corner while Oliver nodded back at her.

They looked at the Christmas tree as Quentin commented. "First time we took down a bad guy at this time of the year."

"Yeah, has to be some kind of record", Sara said in agreement.

"Now if only I could have reached out to Laurel", Quentin sighed about the other one.

"She was too far gone, Quentin", Oliver assured.

"I know you want to help her, dad, but she doesn't want to be helped", Sara told him. "Help those who can. That's what Laurel would want."

"Yeah, you're right", Quentin nodded as they looked at the Christmas tree, holding each other as Oliver said. "Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

Later, Paris

Hunt got out of a plane on a rooftop where Ilsa and Alanna both waited for him, in front of a Christmas tree.

"Mr. Lark", Alanna greeted with a smirk, Hunt chuckling and shaking his head at the inside joke, though the way she said 'Lark' was pretty sexy.

"Merry Christmas", Ethan said, sharing a kiss with her before Ilsa walked to him.

"Rough day?" She asked.

"Yeah, can't get a break on Christmas either", Ethan said as they kissed too. "Merry Christmas."

"Well, now you have your break", Alanna said as she pushed a button and a lighted Christmas tree was activated, the three holding each other and looking at it as Ethan said. "Now this feels like Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I put Ethan, Ilsa and Alanna in a 3-way relationship, because Ethan and Ilsa are gonna get together (I really wish they do in the 7th film, a romance has been built up to some extent), but Ethan and Alanna had some real hot and sexy chemistry in Fallout, so I paired him with both women.
> 
> While the 2nd film is my least favorite of the franchise, it has amazing action scenes and Tom Cruise at his sexiest (the hair flipping in the air, whoa man!) and the entire bit starting from when he escapes Ambrose's place to the final fight is goddamn amazing, especially with the music.
> 
> Now Watson was clearly gunning for Oliver due to a personal vendetta, and this was all that came to my mind right now, hope it made sense.
> 
> I used to like Black Siren but after the writers ruined her, I am turned off on her, so I had her captured too, while Dinah sucks so she goes as well, and so do the OTA and other recruits.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!
> 
> Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, which I hope brings us better stuff than this one.


End file.
